mdacharmed2016s_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Peri Russell
Peri Russell was a witch descended from Melinda Warren. Born to Gordon and Agnes Bowen, she was a good witch of the Warren line who possessed the active power of Pyrokinesis, along with the basic powers of a witch. She lived with her cousins, Polina Bowen and Pacifica Baxter at 1329 Prescott Street. She worked there as a fortune teller during Pacifica's speakeasies and became known for her talents in Potion Making and Divination. However, Peri fell in love with a warlock named Anton, who seduced her and turned her evil. She was subsequently killed and cursed during a misguided fight with her two cousins. She was reincarnated fifty-one years later as Phoebe Halliwell, Pacifica's second great-granddaughter. History Early Life Peri Russell was born in 1894 to Gordon and Agnes as their first and only child. Through her mother, she was a descendant of Melinda Warren, but did not inherit one of the traditional Warren powers of telekinesis, molecular immobilization, or premonition, and instead possessed pyrokinesis. Peri was a good witch, and after the death of her mother, moved into the Victorian manor that her aunt and uncle had built, where her cousin, Pacifica Baxter, lived with Gordon Johnson, her husband. Peri's other cousin, the photographer Polina Bowen, also moved in. Working at the Speakeasy Pacifica and Gordon held a speakeasy at the house, during which Polina took portraits, and Peri would foretell the future, make potions, and even offer to curse people for a price. She used the family's Book of Shadows in her workings. Due to her talents in potion-making and divination, Peri was popular and respected among those who came to the speakeasy, and even befriended a socialite. At an unknown time, Peri met and fell in love with Anton, an immortal warlock. Because of this, she soon turned to the side of evil. She concealed her lover's true identity from her cousins, and Anton later convinced her that they had to kill them in order to take their powers and become unstoppable. Confronting Her Cousins On February 17, 1924, to prepare themselves for their confrontation with her cousins, Anton gave Peri a power-tripling potion that transformed her power of pyrokinesis into fire-throwing, and a protection amulet that rendered her immune to her cousins' witchcraft. Though she was initially hesitant, he managed to convince her otherwise. As part of the plan, Anton shape-shifted into Pacifica's ex-boyfriend, and lured her away so Peri could take Polina upstairs and kill her. However, Pacifica managed to escape Anton, and Peri and Polina fought downstairs instead, scaring away the customers. The amulet protected Peri from Polina's cryokinesis, but Polina was not done yet. She flashed her camera and did a jump kick, knocking Peri onto the floor anyway. Pacifica then came in from the other room and began to strangle her with a curtain rope. However, Phoebe Halliwell, Peri's future-life (and Priscilla's great-granddaughter) switched their souls, and Peri was transported into Phoebe's body in the year 2000. In the Future and Death Peri awoke in Phoebe's body and, upon awaking, saw Anton with her, placing the protection amulet around her neck. She was confused, and Anton told her that she was in her future body and that her cousins were now her sisters. To get revenge, the two went to the manor. In the manor, a brief battle ensued. However, after Peri sent a stream of fire at the sisters, Prue Halliwell (Polina's future-life) telekinetically deflected it at Anton, vanquishing him. Peri, distracted by her true love's death, was then knocked out cold by Piper Halliwell (Pacifica's future life), and the amulet was removed from her, allowing Phoebe to switch their souls back. In 1924, in her normal body, Peri was killed and cursed by her cousins. It is unknown what happened to her body. In Walking With The Witches Something Wicca Around Us All When Prue Halliwell summons every Warren witch for the Wiccaning of Carl, Sophia, Enid and Meghan; Peri is among the many Warren spirits to appear in the Nacon Mansion. She was also accompanied by her two cousins, Polina and Pacifica. Powers and Abilities Basic Powers * Spell Casting: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to cast spells and perform rituals. * Potion Making: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to brew potions containing magical properties. Peri was renowned for her potion-brewing abilities among the speakeasy's customers, with one of them commenting that her love-potion "worked wonders". * Scrying: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal and a map. * Mediumship: One of the four basic powers, is the ability to see and commune with spirits of the dead. Active Powers * Pyrokinesis: The ability to create and manipulate fire with the mind. ** Fire Throwing: The ability to shoot streams of fire from one's hands or fingers. Peri developed this ability after drinking Anton's power tripling potion. * Divination: The ability to predict the future. Given how Peri was shown to own a crystal ball, she presumably possessed some kind of divination ability. It was believed that this skill might have developed into the power of premonitions that Peri's future incarnation (Phoebe Halliwell) possessed. Other Powers * High Resistance: The ability to be highly resistant to otherwise-lethal powers. * Immunity: The ability to be immune to the powers of witches. Peri gained this power through her protection amulet. Trivia * According to the family tree, Peri was born July 2nd, 1894. However, as Phoebe Halliwell (aged 24; at the time) said that she was the same age as her when she died. If she is taken literal, this date would be incorrect, meaning Peri was born in 1899. However, it is also possible Phoebe meant Peri was around the same age. * Her relationship with Anton can be seen as a precursor to Phoebe Halliwell's later relationship with Cole Turner. The only difference is that after becoming the Source of All Evil, Cole was never able to turn Phoebe completely evil. * It can technically be said that Peri became a warlock once she became evil as she decided to use her powers for evil. Though this negates itself as Peri was never actually seen using her powers to successfully harm an innocent. Her curses don't count as its unknown who she cursed and if they were good or evil. Note * All information is subject to change. As well as information will be added and removed. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Charmed Category:Walking With The Witches Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Dead Family Category:Witches Category:Warren Category:Spirits Category:Ancestors Category:Evil Beings Category:Magical Beings Category:Females Category:Humans